dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War/Space Marine Squad
The Space Marine Squad is a basic infantry unit for Space Marines in Dawn of War. Each squad always start out with 4 members by default but can be increased at a price of 50 Requisition. Space Marine Squads have a maximum weapon upgrade limit of 4 (2 before upgrades). Description * Heavy infantry. * Resilient general combat unit strong at range and close combat. * Broad range of weapon upgrades. Can be upgraded to be strong against most unit types. * Effective against infantry. Upgrades With the exception of the Sergeant upgrade, any upgrade can be researched up to 4 times under any combination. *Sergeant: Costs 75 Requisition and 20 Power. Provides a Leader Unit effective against infantry at close combat and boosting squad morale. Can be upgraded with powerful close combat weapons from the Armory. Can use Rally ability to restore lost morale. *Flamer: Costs 40 Requisition and 10 Power and deals 7-8 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Hand-held flamethrower heavy weapon. It is short ranged but is effective at breaking enemy morale. *Heavy Bolter: Costs 40 Requisition and 10 Power and deals 96-128 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Heavy Bolter heavy weapon. Fires large caliber bolt rounds effective at punching through most Infantry armor. It is long ranged and is effective against other infantry. However, it cannot be fired while moving and requires a short setup time of 2 seconds before firing. *Plasma Gun: Costs 40 Requisition and 10 Power and deals 95-116 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Plasma Gun heavy weapon. It is medium ranged and is effective against heavy infantry and commander units. It can be fired while moving but is less accurate than if it is stationary. *Missile Launcher: Costs 60 Requisition and 15 Power and deals 110-134 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Missile Launcher heavy weapon. Fires a high-impact, armor-piercing explosive missiles. It is long ranged and is effective against Vehicles and Buildings. Unit must be stationary to fire this weapon. However, it cannot be fired while moving and requires a short setup time of 2 seconds before firing. Although they do little damage against enemy infantry, it can disrupt and demoralize them. Strategy The Space Marine Squad – Tactical Squad in the tabletop game – is your basic infantry unit. They hold their own in both ranged and melee combat; mostly you want them shooting but sometimes charging at ranged specialists. They can be upgraded with a variety of heavy weapons, making them useful in all situations. Upgrading one squad with only one type is best for managing your Marines (i.e., correct range and correct targets). There are several global upgrades that apply to Space Marine Squads. You want all, probably starting with the Bionics and Heavy Weapon Increase upgrades. Each squad can be upgraded with a Sergeant who increases squad morale and has the Rally special ability (instant full morale) which should be used a lot. Also get the Frag Grenades upgrade and frag ranged squads to disrupt them. Quotes When selected #''Fear denies faith.'' #''Heresy grows from idleness.'' #''We stand ready.'' #''Awaiting orders.'' #''Direct us to the enemy.'' #''Faith is our shield.'' #''What is your order?'' #''Ever vigilant!'' #''We are the Emperor's chosen.'' When moved #''Moving out!'' #''Stay vigilant brothers.'' #''Cleanse! Purge! Kill!'' #''Understood.'' #''Orders received, brother.'' #''Orders received.'' #''Fear our wrath.'' #''Weapons at ready, it is time.'' #''Onward, to glory!'' #''Maintain attack formation.'' When attacking #''We will crush the enemy of the Imperium.'' #''Commencing attack.'' #''For the glory of the Imperium.'' #''None shall stop us.'' #''Engaging the enemy.'' #''Charge!'' #''Attacking as ordered.'' #''Initiating attack protocol 23.'' When capturing Strategic Points and Critical Locations #''Objective acquired.'' #''Strategic point identified.'' #''Claim it in the name of the Emperor.'' #''Take and hold.'' Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Anti-Infantry Units Category:Chapel-Barracks Units